utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Starlight Memory
|font color = white |track color = #65AFC4 |CD name = Shining All Star CD |previous = 天空のミラクルスター |next = - |current track = Starlight Memory}} |font color = white |name = Starlight Memory |image = |kanji name = Starlight Memory |romaji name = Starlight Memory |translation = Starlight Memory |type = Shining All Star CD |artist = |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Fujima Hitoshi |arrangement = Kikuta Daisuke}} Starlight Memory is a song from the [[Shining All Star CD2|'Shining All Star CD2']]. It was sung by [[Kotobuki Reiji|'Kotobuki Reiji']], [[Kurosaki Ranmaru|'Kurosaki Ranmaru']], [[Mikaze Ai|'Mikaze Ai']], and [[Camus|'Camus']], who are voiced by Morikubo Showtaro, Suzuki Tatsuhisa, Aoi Shouta, and Maeno Tomoaki, respectively. Lyrics English = All： Ah, your starlight twinkling in the sky 　　　Despite the loneliness in the dead of night, 　　　Uh, I want to enshroud and embrace your sparkle in my love! All： Just say QUARTET NIGHT! 　　　Just say QUARTET NIGHT! 【Ｃ】 The transparent night, the dream reflected in your eyes, 【Ｒ】 We repeatedly breath it in on this shining stage 【Ｒ・'A': Because even the stars themselves Also pray that you All： Will always gaze at them A''': andＣ】 As my heart roamed the galaxy, 【Ｒ・Ｒ】 Can you see our true feelings? '''A and Ｃ】 Even if 【Ｒ・Ｒ】 We're apart, A''' and Ｃ】 Even more 【Ｒ・Ｒ】 I want to be bound to you! '''A: Reaching out 【Ｃ】 My hand 【Ｒ】 To convey this 【Ｒ】 To you All： Love me, love me, love me! All： Ah, how many light years have we wandered To watch over and protect you? Uh, even after a lifetime, it will not fade I want to shine on with this eternal dream! A''': Words alone 【Ｒ】 Will not convey it, 【Ｒ】 So then 【Ｃ】 We'll be enfolded '''A and Ｃ】 By this All： True 'love' A''': What kind of song will come closest to a kiss? 【Ｒ】 I'd rather throw this out there 【Ｒ・Ｃ】 That I want to at least weave these feelings 　　　Like a constellation '''All： And bind our love 【Ａ・Ｃ】 Even on days when you can't sleep, I'll be beside you 【Ｒ・Ｒ】 So that you won't have to fear the darkness A''' and Ｃ】 I'll always 【Ｒ・Ｒ】 Keep waiting '''A and Ｃ】 For the next 【Ｒ・Ｒ】 Day we can meet A''': Your own 【Ｃ】 Passion 【Ｒ】 Goes with 【Ｒ】 This sensation '''All： Love me, love me, love me! All： Ah, shining brighter than any star, I want to steal away your every gaze Uh, so fleeting and so beautiful, In the heavens, our romance blossoms in full glory A''': I love you! 【Ｒ】 I love you! 【Ｒ】 I love you! 【Ｃ】 I love you! 【Ｒ・Ｃ】 This 'love' '''All： Makes me cry out! All： Just say QUARTET NIGHT! Just say QUARTET NIGHT! All： Ah, your starlight twinkling in the sky A kiss that lasts until the dawn Uh, even after a lifetime, it will not fade I want to shine on with this eternal dream! A''': Words alone 【Ｒ】 Will not convey it, 【Ｒ】 So then 【Ｃ】 We'll be enfolded '''A and Ｃ By this All： True 'love' Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = |-| Kanji = [] (Japanese) Videos |track name = Starlight Memory |file link = }} |track name = Starlight Memory (off vocal) |file link = }} References Navigation Category:QUARTET NIGHT (songs) Category:Kotobuki Reiji (songs) Category:Kurosaki Ranmaru (songs) Category:Mikaze Ai (songs) Category:Camus (songs)